Crash bandicoot: Dart Trouble
by Crash Freak
Summary: My First Fanfic. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1: The Darts

It was a nice afternoon. Crash and his sister were resting out on the beach while Crunch and Aku Aku were looking up stuff on the internet. Crash got up and began to make a sand castle. Coco was now seeing a new kid that had moved to N. Sanity Island. Ever since their encounter with the stupid theme park, N. Sanity Island has become more like a state. Cities began to grow and that meant a lot of Wumpa Whip for Crash. There was now a city called Wumpaville that was only about a mile away from Crash's location. That's where he and his friends would go to eat or play now. Coco wasn't the only one in a new relationship. Crash had recently met a very cute girl. Her name was Mindy. Crash didn't mind that she looked busty and could gain a few pounds. All he cared about that she was sweet and knew that he was mute. Plus accepting that made it better. Coco was seeing the new kid on the block. His name was Ty, assumingly that his name was Tyler. Crash actually liked Ty and didn't have a problem with Coco going out with him. Crunch and Aku Aku, on the other hand, didn't like that he was dating Coco.

"Crunch! Aku!" yelled Coco in her room.

"I'm old enough and smart enough to date other guys!"

"We know that, but we don't trust this kid," said Aku.

"Why not?" asked Coco.

"Crash trusts him!"

Crash smiled at that. He liked the fact that Coco would tell him ALMOST everything. She mainly did it because he couldn't tell a secret. Literally.

"That may be true," said Aku, 'but you are still young."

"Not by much!" argued Coco.

"I'm a junior in high school now! Pretty soon I'll be an adult!"

"Look, Princess, we just want to look out for you!" argued Crunch, sounding like Mr. T again.

"I pity the fool who will break your heart!"

"My heart's fine!" yelled Coco.

"I want everyone out of my room!"

"Fine," said Aku.

"But you still aren't going to his party!"

Crunch left after Aku did, but Crash stayed. Stunned at the anger in Coco's voice.

"What?" Coco asked Crash, realizing he was still there.

Crash had a pen and paper and wrote something down. Then he gave it to Coco.

"You want to talk to me right now?" she asked.

Crash nodded.

"Fine," said Coco, getting on her bed.

"I don't like the way guys at school are looking at me."

Crash gave a 'go on' look.

"The way I'm developing… Makes me sick…" continued Coco.

"I mean, most of the dumb guys only care about boobs! Especially mine! They keep saying 'Coco! How'd you get so perfectly round knockers?' Well, I was genetically made, dumbass!"

Crash was sort of surprised that Coco actually swore. She was normally a sweet girl, but today something was bothering her.

Meanwhile, Cortex was working on another scheme to conquer the world.

"At last!" he cackled.

"I have made my ultimate life form!"

Just then, an angry Pinstripe burst into the lab.

"CORTEX!" he yelled.

"What is it Pinstripe?" answered Cortex.

"I'm so bored!" complained Pinstripe in his trademark stereotype accent.

"I need some action! Not only killing, but a little action with the ladies if you catch my drift."

"I certainly do," said Cortex.

"I'm working on a female creation now and I have already made one, but she's a bit much for you."

"Just try me," said Pinstripe.

"Fine," said Cortex, "go down to the third door on the left side. That's where she is held. Feel free to take her home."

"Will do, boss," said Pinstripe and he exited the lab.

Coco had been talking to Crash for over three hours and she wanted him to quickly teach him female anatomy. She stripped down naked, pointing to the places a man like Crash mustn't never touch unless he's asked or something. Crash was actually writing this down! (NOTE: No incest is in this story)

"That's the most vital area not to touch AT ALL," reminded Coco. She gotten her underwear back on, but you could still see through her bra.

"Damn Cortex and his stupid Evolvo Ray!" she said.

"Damn thing made me busty!"

Crash just chuckled as she got her trademark clothes on.

"I'm going to go see Ty in Wumpaville Park," she said, finally putting on her shoes.

"Why don't you and Mindy come?"

Crash wrote down something and handed it to Coco.

"Great!" she cheered.

"How's 5 pm?"

Crash nodded and left the room, with his notes in his pocket.

Pinstripe had used the restroom before continuing to the girl's cell.

"Damn Mexican burritos," he muttered. He came up to the door and knocked on it slightly hard.

"Who is it?" called the sexist voice Pinstripe ever heard and he was with ALOT of sexy women.

"Pinstripe," he answered.

"Oh the sexy Italian?" asked the girl. Her voice sounded seductive and that made Pinstripe eager to meet her.

"Yup," he said and the door opened.

It revealed a very sexy woman that was perfectly curved and busty. Pinstripe could feel a small bulge in his pants. The busty woman motioned for Pinstripe to come in.

"My name's Holly," she said as she kissed Pinstripe as soon as he walked in.

"My my! What's down here?" She felt around Pinstripe's lower body.

"I bet you want me right now, huh? Big boy?"

Pinstripe nodded and gulped. He didn't think any woman would be able to seduce him, but this was it. Holly closed the door behind her and all you could hear was groaning.

Cortex had just finished up a dart that had somewhat traces of DNA in it. He didn't tell anyone what it was for, but he certainly knew. He went over to the intercom.

"Pinstripe!" he yelled.

"Come to my lab at once!"

Pinstripe had already been headed towards the lab, with Holly behind him. He kicked open the door and approached Cortex.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I need you and Holly there to go to Wumpaville with these three darts," said Cortex, handing Pinstripe the pack of darts.

"Use them on Coco and whoever Crash is seeing. If you'd like try one out on your new girlfriend there."

Holly blushed a little and Pinstripe became horny again.

"We need to make a stop first," he said while running out of the room with Holly trailing him.

Excellent! That dumb rat is falling for my very own trap that will leave him and Crash from doing anything to stop me! Thought Cortex.

"BWUHAHAHAHA!" he cackled.


	2. Chapter 2: The Procedure

Crash went to go meet Mindy. She said she'd be by the park at 4 pm to meet him.

"What's up Crash?" she asked.

Crash wrote down something on the mini blackboard he carried.

"Ah," said Mindy.

"I'd love to go on a double date! Especially to see if that guy is as good looking as she said."

Crash laughed.

"Now, before then," said Mindy, "let's go somewhere private. You may get lucky tonight."

Crash followed Mindy to her house.

Pinstripe and Holly were in his Lexus. They were on the newly finished highway called I-35.

"You know, Holly," said Pinstripe, "I hope you are not one of those whiny girls that ask for everything."

"Believe me, I'm not," said Holly.

"I'm just a normal Italian girl with a hunk boyfriend."

Pinstripe grew silent for a moment.

Boyfriend? He thought.

"Yup," he said. He had only thought she was the kind of girl that would partner up with him and randomly let him have her any time he wanted.

"Just so you know," said Holly, interrupting Pinstripe's thoughts, "I only let my boyfriends play with me. Plus they do it when they want to."

That gave relief to Pinstripe.

"So, do you want to shoot that dart into your arm and see what it does?"

"Sure," said Holly.

"Without old yellow head, my life will be boring."

"Hopefully I won't hurt you," said Pinstripe. He took out the gun and placed the dart labeled 'Holly' into it and then shot it. It landed right into Holly's arm.

"Ooh!" she moaned.

"That felt good!"

"I see that," said Pinstripe.

I hope it isn't poison! He thought.

Crash, Mindy, Coco, and Ty had met up at the restaurant for their double dates.

"Hello Crash," said Ty and shook his hand.

"Good evening Mindy."

"Hello Ty," said Mindy.

"Coco, hold onto him. He's a rare type of nice guy." She winked at her and she blushed.

Crash had already started towards his table and everyone followed him.

Pinstripe wasn't going as fast as he usually would in his Lexus. The infamous rat was too distracted by the vision of beauty next to him.

"Listen, sweetheart," began Holly, "after this little deed, how about we try and take over and let Cortex rot in a jail cell?"

"Sounds good to me," agreed Pinstripe.

"We could start our own mob. I'd be the don leader. You'd be whatever the head woman is called."

"Right," said Holly.

"You know, we could try and waste Crash instead of the darts."

"No can do, missy," said Pinstripe.

"I always keep me promises. Besides, I left my good gun at the castle."

"Leave it to you to turn down a hit," said Holly.

"We're at the place anyway," said Pinstripe, pulling into a parking space.

"After you." He got out and opened Holly's door.

They both were dressed fancy for a simple mission. That's because where they were going to meet Crash and his friends was at the finest Wumpaville restaurant in the middle of Wumpaville Park. That's where Crash and his friends were to meet and double date. Pinstripe got a seat that was a little far away from Crash's table, but had a perfect aim for the darts.

Crash and Mindy sat directly across from Coco and Ty.

"So," started Mindy, "how's everything, Ty?"

"Pretty good," said Ty.

"Coco has made my time here wonderful."

Coco blushed at that. It went well with a bright red dress she wore. It went all the way down to her ankles, which she did wear silver high heels. For some reason she felt very secure around this boy. Then she felt a slight pinch a jumped a little.

"Are you ok, Coco?" asked Ty, looking concerned.

Mindy turned her attention away from Crash to look too. As well as Crash. Then Mindy jumped. Even Coco looked concerned for her.

"I'm fine, but are you ok, Mindy?" she asked.

"Yes," said Mindy.

Coco finally got whatever poked her in the arm. It was a dart with her name on it. Mindy pulled hers out too and also discovered the dart with her name on it.

"Who in their right minds would poke us with darts?" she asked.

"I don't know, but it seems harmless," said Ty.

Coco really liked him. Crash could tell that. Then out of no where, he saw Pinstripe and Holly leaving. He wrote down something on a napkin and handed it to Coco.

"Ok, Crash," she said.

"We'll see you later!"

All three of them left while Crash got on his motorcycle and began to follow Pinstripe and Holly to Cortex's castle.

Crash parked his motorcycle near Pinstripe's Lexus when they stopped and went inside. Crash snuck in behind them and followed them until they got to Cortex's lab.

"Welcome back, Pinstripe and Holly!" shouted Cortex from the far side of the lab.

"I assume everything went well?" asked Cortex.

"Yes it did," said Pinstripe.

"Now, listen, old man, I'm going to call the shots around here. So scram! Pinstripe and Holly own this place now."

"What? You can't do that! You don't even know what I put in those darts!" protested Cortex.

"It don't matter to me," said Pinstripe.

"Boys, get him out of here!"

Two tall and slender goons picked up Cortex and tossed him out the door. That's when Crash was spotted.


	3. Chapter 3: Old Brothers

**Crash quickly tried to bolt for the exit, only to be caught by Holly's hand.**

**"Good job, babe," said Pinstripe.**

**"We've caught this idiot way faster than old yellow head had created him. Now, what are you doin' here, kid? Oh yeah, that's right! You can't talk!"**

**Holly snickered as her grip tightened while Crash struggled to get free. Crash yelped in pain as his wrists began to hurt.**

**"Listen, kid," said Pinstripe, "I'm gonna have to keep you here a while. See if I can refresh your little brain into what you were made to do. And that's serve your master! Holly, be a doll, and throw him in your old prison."**

**"Will do, Pinster!" said Holly as she forced Crash to follow her.**

**Back at the Bandicoot's house, Coco was becoming a little bit worried about her big brother. He had never been gone this long without Aku or his new girlfriend, or even herself.**

**"Coco, what is wrong, my child?" asked Aku.**

**"I'm worried about Crash," said Coco.**

**"He can't survive very long without our help."**

**"He's an adult now, Coco," said Aku.**

**"I'm sure he can handle anything thrown his way. By the way, have you scanned those darts you and Mindy were hit with for some kind of poison?"**

**"Yeah," said Coco.**

**"All that's in there are traces of unknown DNA and some white fluid."**

**"I have a feeling that Dr. Cortex is behind this dart thing," said Aku.**

**"My evil twin, Uka Uka, may be in on the plan. I'll speak with him."**

**"That may be wise, Aku," said Coco.**

**"Ty is coming over to help research."**

**"Stay in the living room then," said Aku, smiling.**

**"HEY!" shouted Coco and threw a pillow at him.**

**Back at Pinstripe Manor, Crash was sitting on Holly's bed. It was fluffy and comfortable, sort of like his own. He laid on the bed, trying to go to sleep when he heard some music go off. It sounded like a cell phone. Crash jumped up and carefully listened to hear where it was. It took him too the door, back to the bed, and to Holly's drawer. He opened up the bottom drawer and spotted a Nokia cell phone. He picked it up and the ringing stopped. He figured he could use it to call Coco, but how would she hear him? He couldn't talk or even babble! He could at least try to babble, but then she might get scared and hang up. So far, this cell phone was of no use. He had to do something.**

**Aku had summoned himself to an island not far from N. Sanity Island called Tiki Island. Only the Tiki Gods and tribesman lived here. Uka had been summoned here for some reason after he and Aku had a little dispute after defeating the Evil Twins. Now Aku had to find Uka, who was being chanted to by the tribesman.**

**"Uka!" called Aku.**

**"Brother?" answered Uka.**

**"I've never been so happy to see you! These tribesman are driving me mad!"**

**"Uka, I know that it was your plan that you told Dr. Cortex to shoot darts into Crash's younger sister for some reason,"**

**"What?" asked Uka.**

**"No! I've been here, being worshiped by the tribesman and it's getting tiresome! I need to be hated, feared!"**

**"If it wasn't you, then Cortex did this on his own?" asked Aku.**

**"The little failure finally does something good and I wasn't around?" said Uka.**

**"That's just typical! Are you going to let me leave this island to get to the bottom of this with you?"**

**"Yes, but only if I can trust you," said Aku.**

**"Look, I know we've tried to destroy each other before, but I want to know how Cortex came up with this plan on his own," said Uka.**

**"This seems so out of context. Like someone else is telling a story!"**

**"Then come to the hut with me," said Aku.**

**"We have much to discuss with Coco, Mindy, and Ty."**

**Back at the Bandicoot's hut, Coco and Ty were very close to figuring out what was in the darts.**

**"How can Cortex come up with something so confusing?" asked Coco.**

**"Maybe he's had practice?" answered Ty.**

**"If he did, he practiced a lot," said Coco.**

**"I can't find a good DNA match on this thing!" She hit the screen of her laptop.**

**"Calm down," said Ty, getting two bottles of water.**

**"I think Aku is back anyway." He pointed to the doorway.**

**"You brought Uka?" asked Coco.**

**"Isn't he our enemy?"**

**"Yes, but today he is our friend," said Aku.**

**"I hate to admit it, but he's right," said Uka.**

**"Well, I've developed a map of places to go where this DNA was assumed to be located," said Coco as she printed it out.**

**"We've got to follow it in order to figure out what's in these darts and what they would do."**

**"You are still bright, Coco," said Aku, smiling.**

**Then Ty's cell phone rang.**

**"Answer it, Ty," said Coco.**

**"Hold on," said Ty, getting it out of his pocket.**

**"Hello."**

**There was just heavy breathing.**

**"Who is this?" asked Ty.**

**There was still heavy breathing.**

**"Answer me, or I'll hang up!" exclaimed Ty.**

**Then there was babbling. It was loud enough to where Coco could hear it and she noticed something in the babble. Like she understood it.**

**"Ty!" she exclaimed.**

**"It's Crash! He's in… Pinstripe's Manor?"**

**Crash had to quickly explain what was going on and Coco knew where he was.**

**"The map's gonna have to wait," she said.**

**"We've gotta get Crash out of Pinstripe's Manor, formally Cortex Castle."**

**"C'mon, Uka!" yelled Aku.**

**"Oh all right!" sad Uka.**

**It took a few moments before the gang got to a bridge just before Tiki Island. Ty and Coco had to catch their breath and Aku and Uka were to be look outs for anything out of the ordinary. Then the ground shook.**

**"Oh no!" said Aku.**

**"What is it?" asked Coco.**

**"The Tiki Gods know that there are intruders are in the area!" exclaimed Uka.**

**"That's definitely bad," said Ty, pointing behind Coco.**

**When Coco turned around, she stared at the 500 foot tall Tikimon standing in front of them.**

**"Oh crap," she said.**


	4. Chapter 4: Tikimon Troubles

"Run!" screamed Coco and grabbed Ty by the arm.

"Ok!" said Ty, while being dragged.

Coco and Aku ducked behind a fallen Tiki Idol, which was big enough for the Tikimon not to notice.

"What the hell was that!?" asked Coco.

"Tikimon," said Aku.

"The guardian of the Tiki Gods. He must've sensed intruders on the island. I must say, he's improved quite a lot since we last saw him."

"Enough chit-chat!" yelled Uka.

"We need a plan to take down this Tikimon so we can get to Crash!"

"Wow," said Coco.

"I never thought I'd hear you agreeing with us."

"Don't get used to it," said Uka.

"I do have a plan."

"Then say it already," said Ty.

"Well," started Uka, "My brother and I can take over Coco, making a giant aura around her. Once it is generated either of us can control it or just let Coco control it. How does that sound, brother?"

"Sounds a bit risky to me," said Aku.

"Don't be a wuss, brother," said Uka.

"Fine," said Aku.

"We will do it, but only if Coco is ok with it. Are you ok with it, Coco?"

"Yes, I am," said Coco.

The two masks began to circle around her, increasing speed as they fully circled around her. Soon enough, she was floating in the middle of a giant pink aura.

"Let's do this!" she said and ran out from underneath the fallen Tiki idol.

The Tikimon quickly spotted her and dashed towards her. As it tried to swing, Coco moved backwards and caught its giant hand. Then she used it to make it smash itself in the head, causing it to fall backwards.

"Too easy!" she exclaimed.

The Tikimon got up and dashed for her again, this time actually hitting her with an uppercut punch. That sent Coco flying into the cliff wall a few yards behind her. As soon as she dislodged herself, she rushed towards the Tikimon and violently punched it, sending it into the water.

A few minutes passed and the Tikimon didn't rise up. Uka and Aku separated and put Coco on the sand.

"Man, he was weak!" exclaimed Coco.

"Let's move on now," said Aku.

"How about we just take the teleporter up there to Pinstripe's Manor?" asked Ty.

"A teleporter?!" exclaimed Uka.

"All that fighting was for nothing!"

"Not really," said Coco.

"Look! We got a few crystals!"

"Oh happy day," said Uka.

"Let's go up to the teleporter now."

Coco and Ty raced each other to the top of the cliff. Aku and Uka just floated their way up.

"What luck!" exclaimed Aku.

"It needed three crystals and we got some!"

"What a coincidence, eh?" asked Uka.

Coco placed all three crystals in the desired places on the teleporter and walked into the vortex and Ty followed her.

Meanwhile, Pinstripe was consoling Holly. They both were wondering why suddenly she had begun to throw up every few hours. It didn't really effect his plans, but it was sure annoying.

"How are you doing in there, sweet cheeks?" he asked.

All he got as a response was gargling noise and more disgusting noises.

This just isn't my day, he thought to himself.

Outside, Coco and Ty had warped directly outside of Pinstripe Manor, along with Aku and Uka.

"Now we need to get past those guards and we are in," said Coco.

"Leave that to me," said Ty. He ran up to the guards and made them head butt each other.

"Whoa!" said Coco, sounding more interested in Ty than ever.

"Simple," said Ty.

"Now, come on!" He ran inside, and Coco followed him inside.

They met up with a guard blocking the hall with the cages. He was easily taken down when Coco used her Karate Kick to bring him down. Right at cell number 457, she saw Crash and rushed to pick the lock. It wasn't difficult at all. They both hugged and Crash shook Ty's hand.

"So there's more of you?" asked a voice behind them.

When everyone turned around, they saw Pinstripe, armed with his Tommy Gun.

"It's YOU who is behind all this?" asked Uka.

"That's right," said Pinstripe.

"It's so obvious!" exclaimed Uka.

"Cortex is too dimwitted to make this plan! Whatever it is."

"You'll find out soon enough," said Pinstripe.

"Now get out!" He motions his guards to close in a grab everyone, then throwing them out a window into the lake below.

"Well," started Ty, "that was just weird."

"Tell me about it," said Coco.

"Can we just go home? I feel sick all of a sudden."


	5. Chapter 5: The Effect

It had been a few weeks since Pinstripe had thrown our heroes out of his manor. He was now waiting outside Holly's rest room for results on a test. This may have been the reason Holly was sick all the time. When she opened the door, she looked shocked.

"Well?" asked Pinstripe.

"I'm…. pregnant," she managed before falling in a chair.

"How could you be?!" exclaimed Pinstripe.

"We didn't even…" His trail of thought ended when he knew exactly what happened.

"Cortex!" he yelled in anger.

"If we find wherever he went, we can get rid of that baby!"

"Wait," said Holly.

"What?" asked Pinstripe.

"I don't want to be rational," said Holly.

"I want the baby. I don't want to be abandoned like I was."

Pinstripe actually felt an emotion other than anger for once.

"Fine, but I'm still finding Cortex and punching the crap out of him," he said and walked to his office.

Recently, both Coco and Mindy were feeling under the weather. Aku had called in a doctor from Wumpaville. He had checked their throats and everything was alright there. He checked the ears, nothing serious nor bad there. Finally, the doctor came up to Aku.

"I'm sorry, but the only thing left is one thing," he said.

"Make sure they take these tests." He handed Ty two boxes and then left the hut.

"Coco, Mindy, the doctor said to take these tests," said Ty.

"Go to your respective rest rooms and do so, please," said Aku.

The two girls got up and went to their own rest rooms. It would only take five minutes to determine the answer.

Meanwhile, Cortex had been living with his evil counterpart, N. Brio, until he could regain his lab again.

"Hmm…" he said tom himself in his old room.

"If those darts do not kick in soon, I'll never get my lab back!"

"C-C-Cortex! Hoe many times have I told you to k-k-k-keep this place clean!" yelled N. Brio.

"N. Brio, I am a mad scientist, not a maid!" said Cortex.

"A scientist that fails at everything!" yelled N. Brio.

"How dare you!" scoffed Cortex.

"I'm going a-a-a-away for a while, so I left Ripper R-R-Roo in charge," said N. Brio and headed out the door.

"Great a crazy kangaroo as a house sitter," said Cortex and went back to his plans.

Coco and Mindy had finished their tests at the same time and had come out at the same time. Both Ty and Crash fainted.

After fifteen minutes of trying to wake them up, all four of them were shocked.

"We are PREGNANT?!" they yelled at the same time.

"That's what the test says," said Ty.

"But how?" asked Coco.

"I didn't even get to second base yet!"

"This must've been what Cortex was plotting," said Mindy.

"To get Crash and you out of the picture. So he could rule the world, but now Pinstripe is going to try and do the same. We've got two enemies and now a problem!"

"Yeah, I know," said Ty.

"We better get you girls the antidote. Until then, I have no idea on what to do."

"I have a suggestion," said Aku.

"How about we wait until Cortex finally comes back to regain his living quarters, but then we force the antidote out of him?"

"Or we could travel to try and find Cortex and then get the antidote," said Ty.

"I like that idea," said Coco.

"I just want a normal life," said Mindy.

"Then what do we do?" asked Coco.

"I feel too sick to walk ANYWHERE, but I do not want to be a damn mommy!"

"Relax, Coco," said Aku.

Right when he said that, both Mindy and Coco had darted for their rest rooms.

"This is gonna be a long adventure," said Ty.

Crash nodded.

Back at Pinstripe's Manor, Pinstripe was having Cortex's smartest lab assistants try and pinpoint Cortex's location, but nothing came up.

"Keep searching, idiots," he said and watched TV.

Mindy and Coco were throwing up violently for the rest of the day. Ty or Crash couldn't sleep because their constant use of the restroom.

"Why are they THAT sick if they are only pregnant?" asked Ty.

"Let's check Coco's computer," said Aku.

"Good idea," said Ty and he rushed over to Coco's laptop. He began to start up the DNA program when the ground below the hut began to cave in. Ty held onto the ledge of the lower wall and grabbed Crash by his arm. Crash grabbed Coco by her arm as she fell down the hole. Apparently Mindy fell asleep on the toilet. Then Ty noticed something shiny right underneath the ledge he was hanging on to. It was a tiny shockwave device.

"Pinstripe is behind this!" Ty yelled so both Coco and Crash could hear.

"That's great, but get us out of here!" screamed Coco.

Ty looked around for a way out, but all he saw was some rope, two metal bars, and small ledges across the pit that formed a stairwell.

"Gotta… get… the …. Rope!" said Ty, as he was swinging back and forth. He finally got the rope on the fifth try.

"Crash hold on to the bottom of the rope," said Ty.

Crash gripped it firmly and Ty kicked Crash forward, sending Crash to the other ledges across the pit. Once he landed, Ty quickly reacted.

"Crash!" he yelled.

"Stand still! Hold the rope very tightly!"

Crash nodded and held the rope as tight as he could.

"Come on, Coco," said Ty.

"I can't," said Coco.

"I'm in no shape."

"You can do it, Coco," said Ty.

"Just follow me."

Coco began to follow Ty slowly across the pit. They were almost there when the rope snapped.


End file.
